


Bad Day Turned Good

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Thanks Itch, Wearing the other's clothes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's had a bad day and comes home to a rather interesting sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day Turned Good

**Author's Note:**

> For Itch, who begged the prompt of Samifer: Why are you wearing my shirt?!? And. . . Yeah. It's kind of fluffy. And Sam's a tease.

Sam Winchester had had a long day. First, he had to wait in line for his coffee (which was  _wrong_ , don’t the baristas know what  _soy milk is Jesus fucking Christ_ ). Then his Criminology class ran over, making him late to his Survey of Drugs class (And Brennan wasn’t happy about it, even when Sam presented him with an extra large coffee by way of apology). The psychology club meeting disintegrated into an hour and a half long game of Cards Against Humanity (which was a nice stress relief). And during fencing, he slipped and fell and almost impaled himself on his foil. Just not a good day. 

He got home and yelled the fact to his flatmate, Lucifer Aligeheri, pulling off his hoodie. Fall had come swiftly, and he was rapidly losing hope for an Indian summer. 

Lucifer stumbled out of his room, blood red paint in his hair and all over his face, his hands covered in rich black… and wearing one of Sam’s plaid shirts. 

“Um, Luce?” 

“Yes?” Lucifer drawled. It was obvious he had been working on a painting and hadn’t even noticed that he was wearing his friend’s plaid shirt. 

“Umm, why are you wearing my shirt?” 

Lucifer frowned in confusion, and Sam wanted to kiss the confusion from his flatmate’s face. “I’m wearing your shirt?” he asked. 

“Unless you suddenly decided you like plaid, which I know you don’t,” Sam teased, smiling. 

Lucifer looked down at himself and turned bright red, even outshining the paint on his face and in his hair. 

“Shit, I thought this was mine,” he said. “I am so sorry, Sam” 

Sam crossed over to where his flatmate was and smiled. “It’s okay. You look good in it.” 

Lucifer gulped and stood on tip toe to place a hesitant kiss on Sam’s lips. Before he could withdraw fully, Sam cupped his face and deepened the kiss, taking control. 

They kissed solidly, chasing each other’s tastes and tongues, before Sam pulled back. 

Lucifer smiled shyly. “Coffee?” he asked. 

Sam smiled. “You know how I like it, Luci.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer purred, getting bolder and placing another kiss on his cheek. “Let me go get cleaned up, and I’ll make you some coffee. Can’t believe there’s paint in my hair.” 

“Well, then, I should follow in,” Sam said. “After all, you might need help getting that paint out of your hair. And, of course, save on the water bill.” 

Lucifer flushed and Sam laughed as he followed him into the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at lucifers-a-subby-sub for Halloween, and by November 5 I should be back to dragonmage.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


End file.
